


Not Mozzarella

by CatrinaSL



Series: Everything is the Same, Except Different [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Doctor Who References, F/M, Genderbending, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie goes into the kitchen for a snack and finds her Soulmate (but no mozzarella sticks).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Mozzarella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos/gifts).



> This fic is for chaos, who provided the Words (months and months ago)!
> 
> Everything is the Same Except Different AU Reminder: This is a Genderswapped AU. All the women are men, and all the men are women.
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

It was late. Stevie had just finished her workout, so she headed to the common area for a snack. 

Lynn was there, perched on the edge of the kitchen counter with a piece of toast in her mouth, occasionally tossing a dart into the center of the board on the other side of the room while watching whatever futuristic sci-fi was playing on Stark’s huge TV.

Stevie pulled the refrigerator door open to gather some sandwich parts when she saw the plate sitting there on the counter.

The first time Toni had taken the Avengers out to dinner, Stevie had discovered Mozzarella Sticks on the menu. Toni had ended up having to pay for eight whole orders of them, and Stevie hadn’t shared  _ any _ .

She shot a look at Lynn, wondering if they were hers (but if so, why wasn’t she eating them?), then picked one up and put the crisp breading covering melty cheese in her mouth.

Lynn noticed her then, and belatedly warned, “I wouldn’t, if I were you,” because there was no cheese here.

Just fish.

Stevie made a face. “What…?”

There was a sigh and Doctor Foster’s  _ very attractive _ assistant came around the corner from his apartment and glared at Lynn. “Shoo,” he said, waving a hand at the archer.

“Hey, I want to watch, too!” she protested, scooting off the counter. Then she glared at Stevie. “At least  _ I’m _ not eating your food.”

Stevie was unable to hide her transgressions because of the half eaten  _ definitely not a mozzarella stick _ in her hand, nor was she able to say she was sorry because her mouth was still full of unexpected flavor. Instead she settled for holding out the slightly diminished snack and shrugging apologetically.

“I swear to Thor;” he said, pointing at her hand. “Put the fish fingers down and leave me to my custard with the Doctor.”

Lynn rolled her eyes and stalked out, but Stevie’s eyes got huge as she dropped the disgusting fish thing. Darcy sighed again and picked up the bowl he’d walked into the kitchen with, then grabbed the plate of “fish fingers” and retreated to the couch.

Stevie had a tiny freakout while she turned to make herself a sandwich. With such unique Words, she had never expected to have a false positive, so the man sitting on the couch watching British television was probably her Soulmate.

Only one way to find out.

“Mind if I join you?” she asked, approaching slowly with a plateful of sandwich and pickle spears. He looked up at her, his face unreadable. “I promise to leave your weird food alone,” she added nervously.

He leaned forward and grabbed the remote, pausing his show. She saw that one of the “fish fingers” was sticking out of the bowl of custard. Gross.

“Have you ever seen this show?” he asked. Stevie shook her head. He fiddled with the remote again, switching to a different episode, then waved her over.

She approached a little shyly. Usually Stevie wasn’t that nervous around guys, even ones as good looking as he was. But this was her Soulmate, and she was afraid that she’d already made a bad first impression.

Stevie folded a leg underneath her as she sat down next to him. 

He smiled at her. “Not many Whovians get to say they converted their Soulmate with their Soulmark,” he said, slinging an arm over the back of the couch behind her.

“Uh…” Stevie wasn’t sure she needed a new religion.

“Just watch,” he said, and winked at her. “It’ll make a lot more sense after this.”

The theme song played, and the episode’s title appeared:  _ The Eleventh Hour _ .

Stevie ate her sandwich, and Darcy watched her watch.

Later, she said, “Fish fingers are gross. Can we have mozzarella sticks next time?”

Darcy laughed. “Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stevie loves the show, and the next time she goes out for a jog with Sam, she wears a shirt that says, "Basically... Run" on the front.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/145404536573/not-mozzarella)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
